tuunderfellfandomcom-20200213-history
TU!Underfell Frisk
Appearance Frisk is 5'4 and wears a Black Sweater with Two Red Stripes. Their Hair is in a bobcut. The look on their face varies between routes. They weigh 113 Pounds and often have a depressed look about them. Their age is normally Depicted as 16-17, making them much younger than Chara and 1 Year Younger than Papyrus. They often have a positive voice, although there is a hint of sadness in it most of the time. Frisk seems quite depressed as they don't talk often, although on occasion they talk without the player's input. What they say In these situations is based off what route you're taking. Personality Genocide On the Genocide Route, as Chara states: "It's like Looking into a Mirror!" Frisk is cruel, sadistic, and laughs at pain on the Genocide route, like with Monster Kid. ("Oh this? Don't mind, it's Just a little Fun toy I use!") They also will Constantly Mock and verbally abuse their opponents. They only show fear when Sans stares them down in the Throne Room. The Text Box for them appears, but Frisk doesn't say anything, and simply has a face of fear. Their only friend on this route is Chara, even then, Frisk gets annoyed at their attempts at control. On Genocide if you do it again, as Chara has Frisk's soul, Chara will simply say everything, Frisk never talks on the Second route. Neutral Frisk will simply act depressed, as if this is purgatory. They don't show many emotions, and they are extremely afraid. If Frisk gains 15 LV and flees Fights a lot. They will begin to make excuses to not fight Asgore. Out of Pure Fear. Then at the end, rather than encountering Asgore. They Hang themselves out of fear then Reset. Then the player will earn the "Cowardly Stress" Achievement. Pacifist On this route Frisk often seems much happier, not with the fake happiness of the Cowardly Neutral route or the Sadistic Morbid Curiosity of their Genocide counterpart. They will be quite helpful and kind to all the people they encounter, and is quite patient with them. They also stand up to Chara whenever Chara mocks a random monsters or something along those lines. Relationships TU!Underfell Sans Frisk is often quite nice to Sans, assuming their on the Pacifist route. This Kindness is then returned. Although on Neutral they seem afraid of him and on Genocide they constantly verbally abuse and insult him, trying to wear him down. They also hate his Knock-Knock Jokes wereas on Pacifist they actually like them. TU!Underfell Papyrus They call him "Uncle Paps" Because of the fact he often acts like their Uncle. He has no actual connection to them, marriage or otherwise. They constantly attempt to try his Spaghetti, only to often get sick from it. On Genocide they Constantly Berate and Insult him, calling him a Pathetic Clone of his Brother. TU!Underfell Chara They Strongly dislike them on Pacifist, but on Genocide they often are decent friends, although Frisk constantly gets annoyed at Chara's interjections, causing them to be at most, Frenemies. On Pacifist and Neutral they mostly Ignore them as well.